gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Showtime's Sampu-Sample's Rude remover
At the first performers Anne and Tyang Amy, The song “New Rules” by Dua Lipa was removed and replaced with “All the Time” due to rival station RTA’s News theme of the same song and clashing with their Midday newscast. * At The second performance, Kim Nemenzo was not appeared in the Ryan-Karylle part. * Karylle is singing Lady Gaga's “Applause” was removed in Alexandria, Behati, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Judah Mondragon, Kasia, Mikaela, Monique, Ravalli, Rizal, Sandrino, and Sara. * At the third performance, Jhong Hilario’s somersaulting on stage was removed in" ** Jhong’s somersault was still in Brittani and Molly. ** Jhong’s somersault was replaced by running on stage in Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Judah Mondragon, Mikaela, Monique, Ravalli, Rizal, and Sara. ** Jhong was not appeared in Alexandria, Behati, Kasia and Sandrino. * Furthermore, Jugs, Teddy and Jhong pulling their clothes while rude dancing was removed in parts of the counties. ** Jugs, Teddy and Jhong doing rude dance Remains in Brittani, Judah Mondragon and Molly. ** Jugs, Teddy and Jhong doing rude dance was replaced by following their Teammate’s dance step in the Background in Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Mikaela, Monique, Ravalli, Rizal, and Sara but without Jhong in Alexandria, Behati, Kasia and Sandrino. * Vhong Navarro was lifted by the Two members of Hashtags was removed in: ** Vhong’s lifting Remains in Alexandria, Brittani, Jaclyn, Judah Mondragon, Kasia, Mikaela, Molly, Monique and Sandrino. ** Vhong’s lifting was replaced by jogging on stage in Behati, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Ravalli, Rizal and Sara. * The dancer in Blue leggings danced when Vice Ganda was here on stage was removed in Alexandria, Behati, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Kasia, Mikaela, Monique, Ravalli, Rizal, Sandrino, and Sara * Jhong was removed in the Opening acoustic performance throughout that week (except Thursday and Saturday) in Alexandria, Behati, Kasia, Molly and Sandrino. * Anne Curtis was singing “Forever Young“ was removed in all counties except Judah Mondragon, Behati, Dalya, Ravalli, Rizal and Sara and replaced with Sponge Cola and Liam Payne singing Anne's song. * Kim Nemenzo was not appeared and performed Blackpink's “Kill This Love” with John Mark Saga and Two other female performers, as well at the closing performance of “Pabuhat”. * The appearance of Jhong with Jugs and Teddy performance was removed in Alexandria, Behati, Kasia, Molly and Sandrino, and replaced with only Ion and Jacque. * Carmi Martin was appeared in the performances of Jugs-Teddy and Jhong was removed in Alexandria, Hannah, Jaclyn, Kasia, Mikaela, Molly and Sandrino and replaced by Mask of Carmi. * Dawn Chang, Riva Quenery and the “Power Duo” parts of the performance was removed and not appeared in Behati, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Rizal and Sandrino and replaced it with Vhong dance alone. * Vice Ganda’s singing Radiohead’s “Creep” was removed in all countries except Alexandria, Brittani, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Judah Mondragon, Kasia, Mikaela, Molly, Monique, Rizal and Sandrino and replaced it with a Interpretive dance with violins playing the instrumental version of “Creep”, also The bald people dancing and the appearance of Dawn Zulueta was removed in Behati and Ravalli and blurred their faces in Dalya and Rizal, while the Bald girl singing was removed in Behati, Dalya, Ravalli and Rizal and replaced by Vice sings the sad version of Lady Gaga's “Hair” alone in front of the audiences, The Bald people and Dawn Zulueta was blurred in Behati, Dalya, Ravalli and Rizal after the performance. * Kim Nemenzo hugging John Clyd Talili during the results day was removed and not appeared in all counties. * Jugs Jugueta and Teddy Corpuz was Selfie, Live and Video recording on stage was removed in Alexandria, Behati, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Kasia, Mikaela, Monique, Ravalli, Rizal, Sandrino and Sara. * Jhong Hilario and Vice Ganda was gunned down by Ryan Bang is aired after closing the program but except Alexandria, Behati, Kasia, Molly and Sandrino when the former was not on stage. Category:Showtime's Sampu-Sample Category:It's Showtime